We Are the Champions
We Are The Champions è un celebre brano dei Queen, il quale è presente nel penultimo episodio della terza stagione,'' Le Nazionali. Il 15 maggio 2012 il brano è stato rilasciato all'interno della raccolta ''Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. E' cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni con assoli di Finn, Puck, Santana, Rachel, Kurt e Quinn Nell'episodio, l'intero liceo McKinley si trova riunito nell'auditorium, dove Finn e Rachel hanno un importante annuncio da fare. In occasione della premiazione del miglior insegnante dell'anno, le Nuove Direzioni, vestiti con gli abiti delle Nazionali cantano questa canzone dedicandola a Will. Finn ammette di ammirarlo per avergli insegnato a credere nei suoi sogni, mentre Rachel lo ringrazia per tutti gli sforzi e la pazienza che ha dimostrato lavorando per il Glee Club. Al termine dell'esibizione, il professor Schuester sale sul palco e abbraccia forte tutti i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni, con lacrime di orgoglio che gli ricolmano gli occhi. __TOC__ Testo Finn: I've paid my dues Time after time Puck: I've done my sentence But committed no crime Santana: And bad mistakes I've made a few Rachel: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face But I've come through (Nuove Direzioni: And we mean to go on and on and on and on) Finn: We are the champions my friends Rachel: And we'll keep on fightin' till the end Puck e Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: We are the champions Rachel e Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: We are the champions Rachel e Santana: No time for losers Rachel e Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: 'Cause we are the champions Finn: Of the world Kurt: I've taken my bows And my curtain calls You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it I thank you all Quinn: But it's been no bed of roses No pleasure cruise Rachel: I consider it a challenge before the whole human race And I ain't gonna lose (Nuove Direzioni: And we mean to go on and on and on and on) Finn: We are the champions my friends Rachel: And we'll keep on fighting till the end Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: We are the champions Rachel e Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: We are the champions Rachel: No time for losers Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: 'cause we are the champions Finn e Rachel: Of the world Puck: We are the champions my friends Puck e Santana: And we'll keep on fighting till the end Puck e Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: We are the champions Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: We are the champions Rachel e Santana: No time for losers Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: 'Cause we are the champions Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Of the world! Nuove Direzioni: We are the champions of the world Galleria di foto Curiosità *Questa è la quinta canzone dei Queen ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre sono: Somebody to Love, Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody e Fat Bottomed Girls; *Nonostante le Nazionali siano già terminate, le Nuove Direzioni cantano questa canzone con i vestiti della competizione; *Possono essere viste Sue e Beiste cantare. Errori *Quando il signor Schuester sta abbracciando Santana e sta per abbracciare Mike, Sugar canta "We are the champions", ma dovrebbe cantare "No time for losers". Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 CanzoniCategoria:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel